


Unknown, unloved, unmourned

by beebro_fuckboyd



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, NOT FIX IT, Post TROS, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, dead hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebro_fuckboyd/pseuds/beebro_fuckboyd
Summary: Sometimes, people who deserved to live just die.Just a little sad drabble about Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Unknown, unloved, unmourned

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted anything since 2016. Thanks.

Death had always scared Armitage. The idea of fading into darkness, unknown, unloved, unmourned. He knew it was coming though, that if he was lucky, he'd just be executed. If not, well, he'd be tortured to death in a First Order cell.  
It was the only way though. He knew full well there was a tracker embedded under the first order insignia tattooed on his bicep, that if he went with Dameron and that damn trooper, he'd only lead the order to the rebles, ruining everything he'd done for them, everything he lost his life for.

His time had come, and he was ready.

Hux had managed to slip his dog tags into Poe's pocket, a memory of him, a token. Maybe there would be a solum moment for him, a drink in his honour. Maybe there would be nothing.

It wasn't until Poe was hunting around the kitchens for a pouch of fresh water that he noticed the tags. Warm fingers wrapped around cold metal, pulling them from his pocket. He didn't deserve them, the embossed 'A.B.Hux' staring back at him. His birthdate Poe was sure no-one ever celebrated. His blood type. The fact he wanted to be buried upon death. Poe could do nothing for him.

A slender hand had reached for them. Gentle green eyes, long red hair with silver streaks, a tired, sad smile that broke only to ask Poe to keep the tags. A mother with a son torn away from her, so proud he'd seen light, that he'd thought of someone other than himself. Her baby, who'd given the enemy a second chance.

Looking up to the sun as she finished burying the tags deep into the sand of a beach nearby, she could only smile another sad smile. She'd wanted to show him the sun, how beautiful it could be when it wasn't raining like the gloom on Arkanis. She'd wanted to show him love for the first time, wanted to show him that he was worth loving. At least he was finally at peace.


End file.
